1. Field of the Invention
Description
The invention concerns an outrigger or support strut for mobile working machines, in particular for mobile concrete pumps, with a strut body that can be rotated about a vertical pivot axis on the vehicle chassis, with a telescopic part that can be retracted into the strut body and with a vertically displaceable foot part provided on the outboard end of the telescopic part. The invention further concerns a mobile concrete pump support strut of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
With mobile concrete pumps it is known to provide telescopic support struts which are pivotable sideways out from the vehicle chassis for stabilizing the concrete pump in the work position (DE-C-4203820), of which the vertical pivot axis is located at the inboard end of the strut body. When in the transport position the forward support struts are oriented to extend outwards from the pivot point towards the front, essentially parallel to the direction of travel, and when in the work position they extend diagonally forwards out over the vehicle chassis. The telescopic part provided displaceably in the pivotable strut body is therein in the form of a single piece. The forward support struts are mounted pivotably about a vertical axis at the inboard end of the strut body at vehicle fixed pivot mounts, wherein the pivot mounts are provided spaced apart from the rotation mechanism of the concrete distribution boom and in proximity to the storage position for the inboard support struts. By the relatively large distance between the support struts and the rotating mechanism there results a suboptimal force distribution from the concrete distribution boom to the support struts, which results in a non-stable support stance relationship.